Many functions of modern devices in automotive, consumer, and industrial applications, such as converting electrical energy and driving an electric motor or an electric machine, rely on power semiconductor devices. For example, Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBTs), Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs), and diodes, to name a few, have been used for various applications including, but not limited to switches in power supplies and power converters.
A power semiconductor device usually comprises a semiconductor structure configured to conduct a load current along a load current path between two load terminal structures of the device. Further, the load current path may be controlled by means of a control electrode, sometimes referred to as gate electrode. For example, upon receiving a corresponding control signal from, e.g., a driver unit, the control electrode may set the power semiconductor device in one of a conducting state and a blocking state.
In a boost circuit topology, one or more transistors may be used as a switch used to control the load current and the output voltage of the boost circuit. In the event a surge voltage occurs at the input of the boost circuit, a surge current (i.e., overcurrent) may also be generated due to the resonance between an inductor and a capacitor provided in the boost circuit. In a typical system, the switch transistor is still operated until this overcurrent is sensed through a current sensor (e.g., a shunt resistor) disposed in series with the transistor. However, by the time the overcurrent has been detected, it has already passed through the transistor. As a result, the transistor may have already been damaged due to overheating caused by the high current (current saturation).
Therefore, an improved device having earlier detection capabilities of surge events may be desirable.